


Dwarf In The Middle

by AndreyVas



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: гномы – они такие гномы!!! Особенно, когда их собирается много  в одном помещении…





	Dwarf In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dwarf In The Middle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701766) by [purelycoincidentalcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats). 



Эйдан ввалился в душевую гостиничного номера и из последних сил стянул с себя одежду. Все романтические планы на сегодняшний вечер пошли прахом. Наверное, глупо было надеяться застать Дина врасплох, вернувшись с работы раньше положенного. Дин не ждал его сегодня вечером и, похоже, решил развлечься самостоятельно, вот Эйдан его и не застал. На самом деле, Эйдан так устал за съёмочный день, что был даже рад несостоявшемуся свиданию – хотелось только побыстрее помыться и завалиться спать.

Он бросил рубашку в кучу одежды на полу и как раз расстёгивал брюки, когда услышал щелчок дверного замка и знакомое бормотание Дина: 

– Не помню, чтобы я включал весь свет перед уходом…

Улыбнувшись звукам родного голоса, Эйдан потянулся к двери ванной, собираясь всласть пожаловаться другу на тяжёлую жизнь и, может быть, предложить ему сходить куда-нибудь пропустить стаканчик-другой, как услышал звуки торопливых поцелуев и полузадушенных вздохов. О нет! Не хватало только, чтобы Дин притащил кого-то в их номер – и именно тогда, когда Эйдан стоит голый в ванной! Да ещё и дверь осталась незапертой… не успев как следует оценить всю абсурдность пришедшей ему в голову идеи, Эйдан спрятался за полупрозрачной занавеской и поплотнее задёрнул её.

Он вздрогнул, услышав отчётливый стон Дина и произнесённую полушёпотом просьбу: 

– Да, пожалуйста…

– Мм, какой ты нетерпеливый! – прозвучал ответ – и в животе у Эйдана ёкнуло. Этот голос был так похож на голос Ричарда… Так, значит, Дин привёл в их номер Ричарда Армитиджа, и сейчас они будут трахаться. Лицо Эйдана вспыхнуло при мысли об этом, а от звука третьего голоса он, кажется, весь покрылся красными пятнами.

– Не дразни его, Рич… Дай мальчику, что он хочет.

Так там ещё и Грэм??? Во что такое ввязался его Дин? Как бы там ни было, если судить по издаваемым им звукам, происходящее ему, похоже, нравилось. Эйдан закусил губу, услышав сдавленные стоны из спальни, но не в силах был побороть своё любопытство. Он тихонько вылез из ванны, опустился на колени и подкрался к приоткрытой двери, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков. От представшей его взору картины у него перехватило дыхание.

Дин казался песчинкой между двумя каменными глыбами: Грэм налегал на него сзади, а Ричард стоял перед ним и, чуть наклонившись, жадно целовал рыжеволосого «невысоклика», сжимая его сильными руками за бёдра. Пальцы Грэма заблудились в густой растительности на груди Дина. Дин стонал в поцелуй, одной рукой обхватив Ричарда за шею, а другой стараясь дотянуться до затылка Грэма и прижать его к себе ближе. Наконец Грэм склонился к плечу Дина и прикусил его, вызвав у того волну нервной дрожи по телу. Ричард с ехидной усмешкой оторвался от губ Дина. Тот откинулся спиной на грудь Грэма и поднял расфокусированный взгляд на Ричарда: 

– По-моему, вы оба слишком одеты…

Грэм ухмыльнулся – и Эйдану неожиданно стало жарко, хоть он и был практически раздет. Ричард отошёл на шаг и начал раздеваться, а Грэм остался позади Дина. Его руки спускались всё ниже по груди и животу Дина, пока он не добрался до пояса джинсов, не расстегнул их и не стянул вниз с совершенно несопротивляющегося владельца.  
Эйдан не отрываясь смотрел, как Грэм раздевает его любимого Дина и как неторопливо раздевается Ричард. Как только джинсы Дина коснулись пола, рука Грэма сомкнулась на его естестве – и он запрокинулся и застонал в голос. Эйдан смотрел, как сильные пальцы Грэма двигаются по члену Дина – и ему нравилось то, что он видел: и то, что делал Грэм, и реакция на это его светловолосого друга. 

– Грэм, пожалуйста… – простонал Дин. Заметив взгляды, которыми обменялись двое старших мужчин, Эйдан подумал, а не была ли эта сцена спланирована ими заранее, задолго до того, как они попали вместе с Дином в эту комнату? Пожалуй, он бы не удивился такому раскладу – Дин был тем ещё лакомым кусочком.

Избавившись от одежды, Ричард устроился на кровати Дина. В глубине души, Эйдан был очень благодарен ему, что он выбрал именно кровать Дина, а не его собственную, так как навряд ли он смог бы спокойно спать на ложе, на котором прежде развлекались бы эти трое. Раньше Эйдан уже видел Ричарда без одежды в общей раздевалке, но наблюдать, как он медленно гладит себя по бедру, подбираясь к постепенно твердеющему члену – это было совсем другое дело! Ричард был безусловно хорош собой и, наверное, было бы приятно ощутить его внутри… от этой неожиданной мысли глаза Эйдана расширились и он судорожно сглотнул, удивляясь сам себе.

– Почему бы тебе не заняться делом? – прорычал Грэм, проведя большим пальцем по губам Дина. Дину не потребовалось повторного приглашения. Он охотно опустился на кровать между ног Ричарда и, нисколько не стесняясь, взял у него в рот. Эйдан тихо выдохнул, не веря своим глазам. Интересно, Дин всегда так охотно этим занимается?

Эта картина, похоже, нравилась Грэму не меньше, чем Эйдану. Он не отрывал глаз от парочки на постели, стягивая свой свитер и джинсы – и тут глаза Эйдана расширились ещё больше. Даже через боксеры были хорошо видны размеры его мужского достоинства, и рука Эйдана непроизвольно потянулась проверить, как обстоят дела в его собственных джинсах. Дин, похоже, подумал о том же самом. Он дёрнулся, отчего Ричард издал низкий рык и удержал его на месте, вцепившись в его светлые кудри. Грэм помог ему, опустив на спину Дину свою тяжёлую руку:

– У тебя всё в сумке, братишка? – прорычал он.

Дин попытался кивнуть , но в конце концов просто протянул руку, указывая на свой рюкзак. Покопавшись, Грэм извлёк оттуда тюбик со смазкой и… нет, у Эйдана уже просто не было сил удивляться! – два презерватива. Два?! Они собирались поиграть в «тяни-толкай»? Однако долго раздумывать ему не пришлось, поскольку Грэм уже взбирался на кровать, смазывая себе сразу два пальца. Дин снова промычал что-то неразборчивое и выгнул спину, предоставляя Эйдану прекрасный обзор своей пятой точки во всей красе. Грэм наклонился и легонько поцеловал Дина в спину, прежде чем вставить палец ему в задницу. Дин застонал, его бёдра задрожали – а губы Грэма растянулись в улыбке победителя.

– Так хорошо? – спросил Грэм. Дин промычал что-то с полным ртом – и Ричард со стоном запрокинул голову.

– Дин, детка, ты так хорошо сосёшь… – от звуков низкого голоса Ричарда Эйдан ещё интенсивнее задвигал рукой, представляя губы Дина на своем собственном члене и стараясь не стонать в голос при виде троицы в их с Дином спальне. Грэм сдвинулся чуть в сторону, без труда ввёл Дину второй палец, тот прогнулся и подался назад, насаживаясь глубже. Член Ричарда выскользнул у Дина изо рта и он застонал:

– Давай три, Грэм! Ну же, давай! 

Он проложил дорожку поцелуев по члену Ричарда и полизал его мошонку, а потом повернулся к Грэму. Эйдан сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы его не заметили, потому он не видел, как улыбнулся Грэм и тем более не мог чувствовать, как он согнул пальцы в анусе Дина, отчего тот закричал и двинул вверх бёдрами. Эйдан чуть высунулся из-за двери и увидел, что Грэм трахает Дина уже тремя пальцами, а Ричард наблюдает за ними сквозь полузакрытые ресницы.

– Я скоро к вам присоединюсь, мальчики… – промурлыкал Рич. Он придвинулся ближе и приподнял за подбородок голову Дина, чтобы поцеловать его. Грэм сдвинулся вслед за Дином, не желая отпускать его. Дин задыхался, целуя Ричарда, поскольку Грэм не переставал трахать его пальцами. Наконец Дин начал активно подмахивать, всем своим видом показывая, что такой стимуляции ему явно недостаточно. Грэм усмехнулся и шлёпнул Дина по плечу, отчего тот застонал, а потом почти захныкал, когда из него выскользнули пальцы Грэма. Грэм потянулся за презервативом и смазкой и передал их Ричарду. Ричард улыбнулся в ответ и погладил Грэма по руке, прежде чем взять у него резинку и раскатать её по своему члену. Потом нанёс смазку и посмотрел на Дина: 

– Садись верхом…

Дин ответил удовлетворенным стоном, который заглушил стон, изданный Эйданом в ванной при мысли о том, что произойдёт дальше. Киви приподнялся, чтобы оседлать бёдра Рича и улыбнулся в ответ на его стон. Рич стоически ожидал, пока Дин выберет нужный угол, чтобы впустить в себя немаленькое орудие британца.

– О, Ричард, – простонал он, запрокинув голову и раскрывая рот от ощущения заполненности. Руки его бродили по стройному животу партнёра. Эйдан же высвободил, наконец, своё естество из штанов, поскольку переносить это зрелище безучастно больше не было никаких сил. Дин начал медленно двигаться вверх и вниз. Он постанывал, а Ричард задыхался от удовольствия и сжимал сильными руками бёдра Дина. Грэм устроился возле них и Эйдан заметил, что он успел уже избавиться от боксеров и теперь неторопливо надрачивал свой член блестящими от смазки пальцами. Да, а сжимать там было что, подумал Эйдан, оценивающе поглядев на этот инструмент. Он терялся в догадках, что же будет делать Грэм, который пока только наблюдал за получающими удовольствие партнёрами…

Поглядев пару минут на происходившее перед ним действо, Грэм передвинулся за спину Дина. Тот обернулся к нему – и они слились в медленном поцелуе. Грэм с трудом оторвался от губ киви и сдвинул руку в смазке ниже, касаясь раскрытого отверстия Дина, растянутого членом Ричарда. Дин заскулил и быстро закивал, словно опасаясь, что Грэм передумает. Тогда Грэм осторожно ввёл палец в анус вместе с членом Ричарда – и Эйдану пришлось прикусить пальцы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди стон. Нет, не может быть… но реакция Дина явно свидетельствовала о том, что он совсем не против продолжения!

Грэм хмыкнул, добавил второй палец и остановился, услышав тяжёлое дыхание Дина. Он заглянул в ореховые глаза парня и спросил тоном, в котором мешались страсть и сомнение: 

– Ты уверен, что сможешь принять нас двоих?

– Да, о Боже, да! Я хочу этого! Я хочу вас обоих внутри меня, – ответил Дин без малейшего колебания, и Эйдан сильнее прикусил пальцы, сопровождая укус рычанием. И долго ему ещё тут мучиться? И почему эта картина так сильно его возбуждала? Он смотрел, как ещё один палец Грэма скрылся в заднице Дина, растягивая его ещё шире, и Дина снова застонал, вздрагивая всем телом, насаживаясь ещё плотнее – и исторгая очередной стон из груди Ричарда. 

– Думаю, ты его уже достаточно помучал, Грэм… – прорычал Рич, многозначительно глядя на старшего товарища. Дин кивнул, соглашаясь, а Грэм снова хмыкнул, высвободил пальцы из растянутого ануса и приготовился, натянув презерватив. Эйдан смотрел, как Грэм раскатывает резинку по своему впечатляющих размеров члену, как наносит смазку, слегка дроча сам себя, возможно, ощущая себя слегка одиноким – но это ненадолго. Грэм издал рык, повествующий о его готовности к активным действиям, и сильно сжал бёдра Дина, глядя на него потемневшими от желания глазами:

– Ты готов, мальчик?

Дин только успел кивнуть – а Грэм уже пристраивался позади него. Головка его члена скользнула по спине парня, а сам он ухватил Дина сзади за шею, отчего тот застонал. Потом Грэм снова отстранился, взял в руку свой член и направил его к отверстию Дина. Другой рукой он надавил на лопатки Дина, укладывая его на Ричарда, так что Дину пришлось опереться на руки по обе стороны от любовника. 

– Сейчас я буду материться… – простонал он почти в ухо темноволосому британцу. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Дин зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав, как Грэм почти укладывается на него, трогая его и без того растянутое отверстие, прежде чем толкнуться внутрь. Дэн вскинул голову и задохнулся, когда его тело стало поддаваться напору. Тяжёлый вздох Грэма и недоверчивый – Ричарда, когда голова Дина упала обратно, заглушили глухой вскрик, который издал Эйдан при виде тела Дина, растянутого не только внушительным членом Ричарда, но и поистине огромным инструментом Грэма.

– Ну же, двигайтесь… – заскулил Дин и принялся извиваться, как только Грэм остановился, погрузившись в дрожащее тело парня. Грэм издал довольный рык, а Ричард гладил Дина по бёдрам, бокам и везде, где мог дотянуться, заботливо спрашивая: 

– Как ты? В порядке?

– Да. Да! Двигайтесь...

– В тебе так уютно, – словно сытый шмель, прогудел Грэм, и Дин закрыл глаза, когда он задвигался. Теперь он был зажат между двумя могучими телами и Эйдан удивился, насколько мелким показался Дин. Дин шевельнулся, укладываясь поудобнее на Ричарда и заскулил от того, как шевельнулись в нём сразу два члена, потянулся к Ричарду за поцелуем и взмолился:

– Пожалуйста, трахните меня…

– Хорошо, детка, раз уж ты так просишь, – хмыкнул Грэм, через плечо Дина встречаясь взглядом с тёмными глазами Ричарда. Тот кивнул – и Грэм двинул бёдрами, вбиваясь в тело киви между ними. Дин застонал громче, Ричард зарычал, чувствуя, как по его члену скользит член Грэма и как их оба сжимают растянутые мышцы Дина. Эйдан прикусил кулак, чтобы не застонать вслед за ними. Он дрочил в такт движениям Грэма и смотрел, как два члена сразу исчезают внутри Дина, а потом перевёл взгляд на лицо Дина. Тот выглядел совершенно потрясающе: щёки пылали, глаза были закрыты, рот приоткрыт; он был в полном распоряжении двух своих партнёров.

– Оу, фак… – простонал Дин. Он с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на Ричарде и увидел, что тот улыбается. Ричард потянулся вверх, вовлекая Дина в голодный поцелуй, и проглотил его крик, когда угол проникновения Грэма поменялся. Грэм спустился чуть ниже, касаясь руками кожи Ричарда. Тот вздрогнул от его прикосновений и, прервав поцелуй с Дином, посмотрел на шотландца.

– Мм, Грэм… – промурлыкал Ричард, обхватывая Дина, чтобы дотянуться до бедра Грэма и прижать его ещё сильнее, отчего маленький новозеландец совсем зашёлся криком. – Мне кажется, он любит пожёстче…

– Да, да! – согласился Дин. Едва дыша, и Эйдан мог видеть, как сильно стоит у Дина. При каждом толчке Грэма, Дин тёрся своей каменной эрекцией о твёрдый живот Ричарда. Наверное, терпеть такое возбуждение было не очень приятно, его члену явно не хватало внимания, но Дин только вскрикивал и стонал, пока Грэм, выполняя пожелания Ричарда, начал двигаться жёстче. Сам Грэм рычал от того, как плотно сжимала их с Ричардом члены попка Дина, и от того, как сладко было тереться о горячий скользкий член Ричарда.

– Хорошо, – пророкотал Грэм, и трое других присутствовавших были с ним полностью согласны, хотя он услышал только Дина и Ричарда. Эйдан до сих пор оставался незамеченным. Сидя на полу ванной с раздвинутыми ногами, расстёгнутыми штанами, он яростно надрачивал себе, наблюдая как его лучший друг принимает в себя два члена словно завзятый профессионал. Эйдан, кажется, ещё никогда не был так возбуждён как теперь при виде трёх своих коллег на постели Дина, слушая протяжные стоны удовольствия со стороны Дина, эхом отражаемые мягкими рыками и ворчанием мужчин под и над ним.

– Так хорошо… Я больше… – вдруг простонал Дин, пытаясь упереться руками в грудь Ричарда, выгибая спину в сторону Грэма и прижимаясь к нему ещё плотнее. Грэм гладил Дина одной рукой поперёк груди, покрывая поцелуями его шею. Его пальцы нащупали сосок Дина и жёстко его обхватили, от чего Дина забила дрожь. Эйдан повторил это движение на своей груди, вбиваясь в собственный кулак. Грэм прикусил ухо Дина, а Ричард тем временем поинтересовался:

– Ты скоро?

Дин весь изогнулся на двух членах, когда Грэм замедлил движение внутри него. Двигая бёдрами настолько быстро, насколько мог, оставаясь зажатым между двумя мускулистыми телами, Дин чувствовал дополнительное трение и продолжал стонать в своём темпе, пока его стоны удовольствия не превратились в хныканые, когда Грэм сжал его бёдра, притормаживая. Он почти полностью остановил блондина, а потом прорычал:

– Потише, я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро…

– Хорошо… я просто… Я хочу чувствовать вас обоих. Пожалуйста, Грэм, пожалуйста! – дин изогнул шею так, что их головы слегка столкнулись. Грэм хмыкнул, отпуская одно стройное бедро новозеландца, и толкнул его на Ричарда. Он ухмыльнулся в спину Дина, заметив, как тот вцепился пальцами в простыни. Ричард приподнялся, запустил пальцы в волосы Дина и притянул его к себе ближе, уткнув носом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. Потом он посмотрел на Грэма и кивнул.

– Я уже тоже близко, – признался он, и его низкий голос рокотал как гром. Грэм что-то прорычал в ответ и без дополнительного предупреждения начал буквально вбиваться в Дина, чуть не насквозь пронзая его жаждущее тело. Дин закричал ещё громче, чем раньше, Ричард тоже прибавил громкости, а Эйдан сжал пальцы так, что побоялся повредить себе кожу, но видеть, как Дин распластался по Ричарду, как он растянут до предела и как Грэм дерёт его изо всех сил… пожалуй, Эйдан почти позавидовал новозеландцу.

Ричард рукой прижал Дина за шею и прорычал ему в ухо: 

– Что, Дин, нравится тебе вот так?

– Да, о Боже, да! Ох. Мне нравится, как вы меня наполняете. Боже, вас так много… – пролепетал Дин, и его бёдра начали дрожать. Он был совсем близко к разрядке, а Грэм продолжал буравить его своим членом… Эйдан удивлялся, как он смог выдержать так долго. Он и сам был готов кончить, но продолжал безыскусно и жёстко дрочить себе. Да и нужны ли были какие-то хитрости, когда у него перед глазами разворачивалось такое зрелище?!

Дин задыхался и вскрикивал, продолжая упираться лицом в шею Ричарда. Короткие ногти Ричарда оставляли красные полосы на спине Дина, добавляя тональности к его стонам. Его тело было прижато тяжёлой рукой Грэма, другой рукой Грэм продолжал сжимать его бедро, а два члена растягивали его всё шире. Дин попытался приподнять бёдра и взять себя за член – трения о живот Ричарда было недостаточно, и жажда сводила его с ума.

– Дотроньтесь! Рич, Грэм, ну дотроньтесь до меня! – умолял Дин, вздрагивая всем телом. От каждого толчка Грэма он сильнее скользил по потному телу Ричарда. Грэм что-то проревел, но не ответил на мольбы Дина, а Ричард вдруг изогнулся всем телом, запрокинув голову, и громко застонал.

– Фак… фаааак. Почти, уже почти, – с трудом выдохнул он, и Дин заскулил, подтягиваясь, чтобы голодным поцелуем впиться в его губы и собрать с них стоны. Ричард вцепился пальцами в спину Дина так, что ногти вошли в кожу, и Эйдан подумал, что надо будет завтра проверить следы, может, задать Дину пару вопросов… – О Боже, Дин… Грэм… Вот черти… О, фак!

Ричард дёрнулся и забился в судорогах, зарычал и выкрикнул ещё несколько слов, изливаясь в резинку глубоко внутри Дина. Грэм замедлил движение, пока он кончал, а потом приподнял Дина и снял с члена лежавшего под ними брюнета. Дин зашипел, когда член Ричарда покидал его, и прижался всем телом к Грэму, обнявшему его обеими руками. Ричард зажмурился и тяжело дышал, затем наконец вздохнул свободнее, открыл глаза и посмотрел на парочку перед ним с ленивой ухмылкой.

– А всё твой грязный ротик, Дин… Видишь, как ты меня завёл?

Грэм явно с удовольствием вспомнил, что предшествовало данной ситуации, потом зажал пальцами оба соска Дина и спросил:

– Что, пустовато стало?

– Ну, немного… но ты же до сих пор во мне, Грэм… – Дин покачался из стороны в сторону, провоцируя его, и наконец опустил ладонь на собственный член, отчего его глаза практически закатились, и Эйдану пришлось сжать себя поплотнее, чтобы ощутить то же, что чувствовал Дин. О, Дин, наверное, очень сильно хотел кончить! Эйдан и сам был недалеко, но кто бы его так оттрахал и раздразнил… 

– Грэм?

– Всё хорошо. Я тебе сейчас додам, детка, – заверил его Грэм, слегка приподнимая на члене и вновь начиная вбиваться внутрь. Дин благодарно закричал, быстро и яростно двигая рукой на своём члене. Грэм зарычал низко и утробно, ухватив зубами краешек уха Дина, чтобы почувствовать его дрожь, а потом прошептал ему в самое ухо: 

– Я уже тоже близко. Давай… кончим вместе, Дин…

– Да, еби меня… Боже, да!!! – услышал он торопливое бормотание в ответ, и Дин начал активно подмахивать Грэму. Теперь оба они усердно трудились, чтобы достичь пика, а Ричард лежал под ними, совершенно удовлетворённый, но глаза его были по-прежнему темны от желания. Эйдан не мог отвести от них взгляда, дышать ему становилось всё тяжелее, но все доносившиеся от него звуки заглушали крики удовольствия Дина. Эйдан даже и не подозревал у него таких вокальных возможностей. К тому же, его вскрики и модуляции прекрасно гармонировали с порыкиванием Грэма в нижнем регистре.

– Давай, Дин, кончай! Сделай это для меня.

Бёдра Дина затряслись и он почти перешёл на вой, кончая от движений собственной руки на члене. Вытянувшись в струну, он выплеснулся на плоский живот Ричарда. Вопль Дина прозвучал как раз кстати, поскольку он заглушил полузадушенный вскрик Эйдана, который кончил от одной сцены оргазма Дина и оросил собственную ладонь. Эйдан схватился за дверной косяк, попутно вытирая руку об одно из полотенец, свисавших с крючков позади него. Он с трудом восстанавливал дыхание, глядя на то, как Грэм в последний раз глубоко погрузился в дина, прежде чем издать совершенно звериный рык и сжать ещё теснее бёдра Грэма, пока его тело билось в судороге оргазма.  
Они оставались недвижны примерно минуту, затем Грэм приподнял Дина и отодвинул его в сторону. Он упал на край кровати рядом с Ричардом, тот тепло ему улыбнулся и провёл рукой по вспотевшей мохнатой груди Грэма. Грэм перехватил его кисть и поцеловал ладонь, прежде чем они оба посмотрели на Дина. Тот выглядел совершенно взъерошенным, раскрасневшимся и заезженным, но на его губы изогнула лёгкая улыбка, когда он заметил, что на него смотрят.

– Вот вы два… – пробормотал он, но выглядел при этом очень хорошо оттраханным и удовлетворённым. Он, слегка морщась, поднялся с кровати и с трудом поковылял к стене, чтобы выключить свет, пока Грэм разбирался с резинками, прицельно метая их в корзинку для мусора у кровати. Погасив верхний свет, он направился в сторону ванной. Эйдан едва успел спрятаться за дверью, а Дин, слава Богу, только дотянулся через открытую дверь до выключателя. Эйдан облегчённо выдохнул, прислушиваясь к звукам в спальне. Там что-то шуршало и слышались тихие голоса. Потом Грэм спросил:

– Тебе не сильно больно?

– Жить можно, – лениво отозвался Дин, заслужив два отдельных смешка в ответ. Эйдан услышал несколько ленивых поцелуев, а потом всё стихло. Он ещё какое-то время посидел неподвижно, облокотившись на прохладные плитки на стене ванной. Намечалась интересная перспектива. Он оказался в ловушке, поскольку в постели Дина имелись посторонние лица. Он слегка побился головой об стену. Шоу было на высоте, но он вовсе не хотел провести в таком положении всю ночь. Не говоря уж о том, что тогда утром его обязательно обнаружат, когда один из их троицы отправиться в уборную. Эйдан вздохнул. В комнате было тихо, похоже, все утомились и крепко спали. Может быть, ему удастся проскользнуть незамеченным?

Эйдан застегнул джинсы и поднялся на колени, отыскал свою рубашку, натянул её и попытался в темноте правильно застегнуть все пуговицы. Наконец он встал на ноги, медленно приоткрыл дверь и уставился в темноту спальни, едва расцвеченную фонарями с улицы. Трое мужчин каким-то чудом уместились на постели Дина. Ричарда сжимал в объятиях Грэм, а Грэм свернулся калачиком чуть в стороне.

Слегка улыбнувшись при виде Дина, Эйдан забрал с бачка свой пиджак, накинул его на плечи и наконец рискнул выйти в коридор, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, пока не разглядел свои ботинки у двери. Он собирался надеть их и завязать уже снаружи, чтобы избежать лишнего шума. Он уже вставил одну ногу в ботинок, когда услышал позади себя шум. Эйдан замер и, обернувшись, увидел, что Дин приподнялся на кровати и в упор смотрит на него. Эйдан попытался уменьшиться в размерах и натянул на губы приветливую улыбку. Дин переводил взгляд с Эйдана на ванную комнату и обратно, вопросительно подняв брови. Эйдан облизал губы, и в ответ взгляд Дина скользнул вниз по его телу. Эйдан сообразил, что забыл застегнуть ширинку, и поспешил исправить положение, отчего брови Дина взлетели ещё выше.

– Ты отлично смотрелся… – прошептал Эйдан как можно громче, и Дин вспыхнул до корней волос. Он повёл плечами, снова устраиваясь на кровати.

– Могу в следующий раз пригласить тебя к нам присоединиться.

Эйдан тяжело сглотнул от одной мысли об этом и в замешательстве провёл рукой по волосам, прежде чем кивнуть и увидеть ответную улыбку Дина. Он второпях натянул второй башмак и двинулся к двери, бросив последний взгляд на Дина. Губы Дина раздвинулись в понимающей улыбке, когда Эйдан тихо выскользнул в коридор. Он закрыл за собой дверь и навалился на неё плечом, потом глубоко вздохнул, и его губы растянула ещё более широкая ухмылка. Да, пожалуй, он исчерпал ещё не все возможности своей дружбы с Дином…


End file.
